A Mysterious Sickness
by truthsetfree
Summary: Something is wrong with Sirius.  Warning: some bad language. Disclaimer: Anything you recognize does not belong to me.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Mysterious Sickness  
Rated: PG  
Era: Hogwarts  
Summary: Something is wrong with Sirius.  
Inspiration: Howling At the Moon by Hank Williams  
Disclaimer: I do not own JK Rowling's stuff  
What's with the numbers? seperation of scenes  
Feedback: is always appreciated

1.

"Uh, Sirius?"

He already hated whatever James was about to tell him. Whatever followed "Uh, Sirius," was never a good thing. Not for him, at least. Everyone else knew

"Uh, Sirius," was how he discovered he'd forgotten the k in his own last name. And that he'd worn his slippers to class all day. And that he was trying to do his Transfiguration homework with his Potions book, which might have been excusable if he'd at least been holding the damn thing right-side-up. And now, looking down, that he was trying to eat his dinner with a spoon. Which might not have been a problem for any number of dishes. But he was supposed to be eating steak.

2.

"Acute insomnia, lack of appetite, mania, depression, lack of concentration, chest pains, dizziness, confusion…"

Md. Pomfrey's quill sped across the scroll.

"Any other symptoms?"

James shrugged. "Aren't those enough?"

"Enough for what, Mr. Potter?"

"Some sort of diagnosis. I mean, he's coming to practice with circles under his eyes, can't seem to keep track of even the simplest of directions- let alone any sort of real strategy, he barely touches his dinner and,…well, I mean, there's no way we're going to win with him playing Beater. He can barely lift the bat anymore, forget about hitting the bludger. You have to help him! Please Madam Pomfrey!"

"Sit down Mr. Potter," McGonnagle admonished."All of his Professors concur that his concentration is…lacking. More so than usual. Similarly, his mood swings seem to be more dramatic than usual, and his ability to articulate his thoughts has deteriorated of late. We're all very concerned," she added.

"So no other symptoms, no green patches of skin around his ears, no goat-like horns, no spontaneous crowing, nothing of that sort? "

They shook their heads from side to side.

"What could it be Madam Pomfrey?"

3.

It was a sound, a two or three note song that came from deep within. The pressure in his chest eased when he heard the other voice.

There, a rabbit.

And his heavy paws pound the forest floor. A powerful blur. Like flying, at least the way he used to.

And it's his, with a warm iron rich rush. He tosses it, elated, against a tree, and lays it at the wolf's feet. It's snowy white fur gleams, and bright red seems purple in the moonlight.

4.

"Madam Pomfrey."

"Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"You asked if there were any other symptoms."

"Yes, Mr. Potter."

"Well, there are."

"And what might those other symptoms be, Mr. Potter?"

He rubbed the back of his own head.

"Sweaty palms."

"Sweaty palms?"

"He left a handprint on a piece of parchment he passed Remus the other day."

"I see."

"Does that help? I mean, do you know what it is? Can you give him anything?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter, I know what it is. No, Mr. Potter, I cannot prescribe anything for your friend."

_And_ _frankly, Mr Potter, I'm surprised you can't diagnose him yourself._

She shook her head in quiet dismay as she dismissed the wild haired boy and gently closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A Mysterious Sickness, Part II  
Rated: Uh, PG except for language  
Era: Hogwarts  
Summary: Something is still wrong with Sirius.  
Disclaimer: I do not own JK Rowling's stuff  
What's with the numbers? Separation of scenes  
Feedback: is always appreciated

1.

"Mr. Black. Mr. Black. Mr. Black!"

"Huh?"

"There are some people in your life who are very concerned about you."

Huh?

"Oh my."

She peered at him anxiously, noting the deep dark circles around his eyes and the dull hair.

"Much worse than I had imagined."

But Sirius heard not a single word. Just a sort of buzzing in the back of his head.

And Remus only muttered and turned, still sleeping.

2.

He was the one who had started it- these little academic debates. And though he can almost remember what it feels like to form a coherent thought, follow a line of logic, think about semantics, and even express himself verbally, he can't for the love of Merlin remember _how_ to do these things. Sort of like how he can't remember how to walk without tripping or striking walls or other people... Or read more than three words per hour. Or eat with the correct utensil. Or point his wand in the right direction.

When did his brain dribble out his ears, and why hadn't anyone thought to catch it?

Funny thing is, he can still do all those things when Remus isn't there.

3.

"You know Sirius, it's not too early to think about marriage."

What the fuck brought this on?

"Well, have you met anyone at school?"

"Not really."

Worry and suspicion hunch somewhere under knitted brows.

Not really. Not anyone…not really…right?

4.

Interesting. If McGowen's hair had a few more light streaks in it, and could curl just a little bit over that eye, he'd look a little like Remus. Of course then the skin is a little off too, a little yellow really. His lips would need to be a bit thinner too, and not so red, if one was really ever to be confused with the other. And his eyes…

"Sirius! Bludger!"

Huh?

_Whack!_

His broom spins on without him as he falls.

Brooms and ground tumble toward him by turns.

He meets the earth with a loud thump, not to be outdone by snapping bones.

5.

"Mr. Lupin?"

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey?"

"Have him take some of this when he wakes up."

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey."

6.

And of course Sirius manages to spill the noxious brew all over the place.


End file.
